


Swimming Isn't for Archaeologists

by minamiren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swimming, That is It, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiren/pseuds/minamiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon requested arafef with snorkeling/scuba diving, so I went with it! It was actually quite fun to write, despite my inexperience with these characters</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swimming Isn't for Archaeologists

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested arafef with snorkeling/scuba diving, so I went with it! It was actually quite fun to write, despite my inexperience with these characters

Aradia glances nervously over the side of the speedboat, in her rust red bikini. She did /not/ have a clue what she was doing here, especially considering that her extent of swimming would be a couple of minutes at the shallower end of the community pool.

She glances over at Feferi, who is pretty much the complete opposite of her at the moment. She’s bouncing up and down excitedly with her pink goggles already on, freckles dotting her cheeks and her curly brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Feferi catches Aradia’s gaze and grins widely. “Aren’t you excited?!” she asks.

Aradia doesn’t even have the heart to tell her. “Yeah,” she says slowly.

“The reefs are really amazing, trust me,” Feferi assures. “There are so many colors, and types of coral, and beautiful fish and crabs and-“

Aradia just kind of tunes Feferi out as she rambles excitedly, worrying over how she was going to break it to her girlfriend. She was not good at swimming, and Feferi was practically a world champion at it. And she was honestly too quiet to just speak up and say something. Especially because Feferi was taking her here as a birthday present.

Suddenly, silence cut through the air as the motor to the boat is turned off, and their speed slows considerably as they arrive at the reef.

Feferi grabs Aradia’s hand, grinning widely. “Come on, ‘Radia!” she says happily, tugging her to the edge of the boat. “Jump in!”

Aradia takes a deep breath, opens her mouth to object, and is promptly pushed over the side of the boat into the water.

She screams as she falls in, and promptly begins to sink, a flurry of bubbles rising around her. Feferi dives in after her, laughing as she does so. However, when she reaches the top and Aradia doesn’t, she dives back down, grabs Aradia’s hand, and tugs her back to the surface.

“Aradia, are you okay?” she asks worriedly as her girlfriend gasps for air, able to stay at the surface now that she was already there.

Aradia shakes her head, wet curls dropping into her face and obscuring her vision. “Can’t swim well,” she manages, coughing up water. “Never have been able to.”

Feferi frowns. “Why didn’t you tell me this before? I was reely worried you were going to drown just now!”

Aradia shakes her head at the pun- somehow she managed to make them even now. “Honestly, so was I,” she sighs. “I should just get back on the boat. You should still swim though, I know how much you love the ocean.”

Feferi pouts at this. “No, if I am going to have fun then you are going to have fun with me!” She treads water with an arm around Aradia’s waist, easily able to keep the both of them afloat. Then she brightens. “Get behind me and wrap your arms around my neck! All you’ll have to do is hold your breath, and I’ll swim.”

Aradia hesitates for a moment before pulling her goggles on and doing as she was told, wrapping her arms around Feferi’s neck from behind.

“Ready?” Feferi’s voice called.

“As I’ll ever be,” Aradia mutters. Feferi giggles before taking a deep breath and diving under, her girlfriend right behind.

It takes a second for the storm of small bubbles to drift out of her eyes, but once she can see, it’s all Aradia can do to keep from gasping in another lungful of the salt water.

It was beautiful.

Their hair gets in the way often- there’s so much of it even with it tied back it can be troublesome. Even so, it was still amazing. Sea anemones drifted back and forth in the current, and the corals of the reef were hundreds of different colors. Feferi’s arm points in front of her as she swims- clown fish, darting in and out of the little stinging tentacles   
of an anemone.

A little squid-like creature is crawling across the ground, and Feferi immediately changes course, excitedly swimming for it. A cuttlefish- of course.

Aradia looks around as Feferi seems to be completely enraptured with the cuttlefish, and she can’t help but be in awe of the beauty of the water.

Maybe she’ll get Feferi to take her swimming a bit more often after this.

A school of fish drift by, and Aradia smiles- they were honestly gorgeous.

And all too soon Feferi has to swim for the surface. They needed to breathe. As they break the surface, Aradia lets go of Feferi and can’t help but let a rare smile drift onto her face.

“It’s practically an underwater city under there!” she says excitedly. “Imagine what you could find! Probably old ships, and statues, and sunken islands!” Archeology- now /that/ she was passionate about.

Feferi giggles and nods. “I was hoping that you would pick up on that.”

Aradia wraps an arm around Feferi’s neck and gives her a quick kiss. “Thank you so much. For taking me. Despite the fact that I have an inability to swim.”

Feferi smiles and gives her a small kiss in return. “You’re quite welcome,” she says, happy that Aradia appreciated what she had done for her. “You wanna go back down again?”

Aradia nods quickly. “You wanna see if it’s possible to kiss underwater?”

Feferi’s eye glints, and she laughs.

They do both.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more writing at [minamiren](http://www.minamiren.tumblr.com) for more stuff by me! Comments, kudos, etc are always appreciated, and see you next time :)


End file.
